


My Crime is my Sentence

by Buttonforbutter



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, This is the actual serious version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttonforbutter/pseuds/Buttonforbutter
Summary: Kyle accidentally mentioned that he was in love with Guy to Hal. Hal decided to take matters into his own hands and become matchmaker!This is the serious version of My Crime is my OwO. I got my wisdom teeth out so at the beginning of the story, that was before I got them out, then the last part was after I got them out.





	My Crime is my Sentence

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. I love these two so much <3!!!

"I was talking to Guy the other day and he kept on spacing out. Do you know if there's anything going on with him?" I asked Hal. He probably wouldn't know anything but it didn't hurt to ask. 

I asked John the same question and he knew of nothing. He thought that Guy was still typical Guy. He even suggested that maybe I was off because I seemed off. I didn't know if it was me asking him the question or something else that I did to make John think that I was off.

If Hal says something about me seeming different, then I'll just go with it's me. If he mentions the both of us, I don't even know where I'd go. It would confirm my suspicions and John's theory. If he mentions only Guy, then go me!

"Yeah actually. He seems kind more rude. I thought he was on his man period but since you're getting worried, I guess not. And no, I don't know what's going on with him. You're closer to him too so I would assume that he'd tell you something before he tells me." Hal said. 

This was going to be a go me situation. A good go me situation? Definitely not. 

"I'm really, really worried about him, you know? Especially since I love him." Mygaze slowly drifted down to my lap before it shot up as I had realized what I said. " I mean love him like a friend!" I exclaimed and jumped a little. 

Hal smirked at me, amused of the situation that had just unfolded in front of him. "Your face is as red as Barry's suit! Your face doesn't lie. How long have you loved him for? Are you two dating?" Hal asked me. His questions were not helping me or my stupid red face. 

I sighed knowing that I wasn't going to get out of this conversation without a few mental scratches. "There's nothing going on between us; we're not dating. And I don't know how long I've loved him for, I know it's been a while." I said. I wanted this conversation to end. I wanted Hal to wake up with amnesia of everything that happened during the past hour. 

"Don't worry bud, I'll ask him out for you." Hal patted me on the back and got up. My face changed to confusion. 

"What?" I asked Hal. My eyebrows were raised while I turned my chair to face towards him. The turning of the chair was easy because we were at a bar and we both were sitting on bar stools. 

"I said that I'll ask him for you. I'll ask him about what's going on then, I'll report back to you. Consider me your own little personal eagle scout for the time being. 

"Okay." The only thing I could think of while Hal walked away from me and out of the bar was if Hal actually said what he said after I had asked what or before I had asked what. I hoped to god that my ears were deceiving me and it wasn't the before I asked what because that would kill me. 

-Doing a little not making chapters because I want to make just one short story but I got to switch this over to Hal's pov thingy.-

I knocked on Guy's door and waited for about ten seconds before Guy opened up the door. He looked as if my knocking had interrupted his sleep as he was wearing only boxers and sweatpants and his hair was a mess. 

"What do ya want Jordan?" Guy asked me. He only looked at me once while saying that, probably to tell who was at his door. Otherwise he looked at the ground. It almost looked like his eyes weren't open at all. They probably were closed for a period of time at some point during our short door conversation. 

"Kyle and I have been talking lately and he has two questions for you. I'll make this simple; what's going on buddy because you're not acting how you usually do, and are you in love with Kyle at all? He's in love with you." I questioned Guy. 

Guy took a deep breath in and closed his eyes tightly shut while he took the breath. "That's why I've been actin' weird. It's because I love him." Guy paused. His eyes widened as he started talking again. "Wait, he loves me back?"

"Yeah, buddy. Maybe you should kiss him or ask him out or something." I said. The only thing that Guy could do was look at the ground in shock. I couldn't help but smile. I really, really like being a matchmaker. 

"You better not be messin' with me, otherwise I'd beat you until you look like Thanos if he shrunk into a raisin." Guy threatened me. 

"I'm not I swear. Just go get him already!" I exclaimed Guy slammed the door in my face. Maybe being matchmaker was harder than what my younger self thought. But my younger self was wrong. 

Four minutes later of me standing on Guy's doorstep and being shocked about him slamming the door on me, he came out with actual clothes and his hair was fixed. 

"Is he at his place?" Guy asked me. I knew that that the last place that I had seen him was at the bar but it's been a little under and hour. And knowing Kyle, he was definitely at his place right now. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I said. Guy powered on his green lantern ring and flew off, ditching me at his house. 

I waited a minute before following him to Kyle's house. I had to see the lovely dovey romance action be born. After all, this was my doing. 

-Yeah, now we're going back to Kyle. Don't complain this is the last one I swear to Abraham. See what I did there?- 

Knocking came from my door. I got up and groaned as I dd so. I was in the middle of sketching out Guy and the last thing that I wanted to do was get up and stop sketching him. 

When I opened my door, I seen Guy standing there. Did I say the last thing that I wanted was to get up and stop sketching Guy? Well I meant the last thing that I wanted was to see Guy face to face while I was in love struck mode and previously sketching him. 

I was wearing an oversized plain white t-shirt, baby blue boxers, and pink knee high socks. I felt naked, compared to what Guy was wearing. 

"Kyle are you in love with me?" Guy asked. I froze, thinking about where could Guy get that from. Then I remembered Hal's and mine's conversation earlier. 

"W-Why do you ask?" Of course I had to stutter. Out of every time that I've ever spoken to anyone, I had to stutter now. God, I hated myself at the moment.

"Hal told me that you're in love with me." Guy said. I felt my heart skip a beat after Guy had said that. I looked down at my pink socked feet. I wanted to hit Hal on the head, then run away and hide forever. 

"Um, maybe." I said. I felt a blush creep onto my face. I seriously did not want Guy to confront me about my love for him right now. It was just not the day, not the year, not my lifetime. 

"Everyone knows that a maybe is an unspoken yes." Guy said while he took a step towards me. Right now, Hal was not my bestest of friends if you couldn't tell. He was probably at the way bottom of the list. Or close enough to the bottom. 

"Hal's just," I began and never finished. Guy pressed his lips against mine, either to stop me talking or because he wanted a simple kiss. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't do anything at all. 

Guy pulled back from me. He was blushing too. I wanted to kiss him again and did just that, with my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist.

Suddenly, we heard someone shout, "I knew I couldn't miss this!" Both Guy stopped kissing. He turned around and moved out of the way so we both could see who had shouted that. 

The person who shouted was Hal. "Fuck off!" Guy yelled at Hal. I couldn't help but giggle at the situation. Sure, I was not the happiest with Hal but Guy being mad at Hal was funny. 

I stepped backwards, into my house and Guy stepped along with me before he closed the door so we could have some privacy and not be interrupted by Hal. 

"Now, where were we?" Guy asked while he wrapped his arms around my waist again. Then, we kissed yet again. Two goods thing came out of that day, us knowing that we were deeply in love with each other and doing the right thing about it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bye.


End file.
